


Conscience

by differentjasper



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: "Crowley is really God's Conscience, even if both of them didn't know. His prayer is what makes Her look again."





	Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind, I added in a little idea I had about God being sort of the same age as the universe and Her attitude reflecting that :D

She was young. After all, time didn't exist yet, so She couldn't age. She could learn, but it would be a while before She matured.

So when She was questioned for the first time, on a new project She worked _very _hard on, Her favorite little humans, of course She glowered and swatted at that little questioning voice like a fly. Of course he Fell, alongside the angels who had inspired him to come closer and ask.

A while after that, She was tired. It takes a lot of work to create a whole world, light and all, in seven days. So, after a bit of half-hearted irritable snapping at an angel who didn't seem to have the sword assigned to him, She decided to take a bit of a nap.

It was nice. Like a vacation. And the angels seemed to have it all well in hand, anyway.

When She woke again, however, Her humans had all turned from Her, creating giants and worshipping monsters. She could just hear Lucifer laughing at Her, and She decided to start again, picking out the humans She liked and felt would follow Her.

But She heard that voice again. That questioning little voice, saying, _not the children? _

She paused.

She decided that the angels didn't need to see if he snuck some of the children, the ones who hadn't been quite old enough to make terrible decisions yet, on to the ark. Maybe one angel, but he wouldn't stop this blasphemy.

It made Her uncomfortable, realizing She was being so cruel to Her little humans, and She felt relieved to make that rainbow promise.

Drowning a whole world, even if it was just one part of the Earth, was exhausting as well, especially with all the little details of making sure everything was right.

Another nap was in order.

She couldn't quite rest properly this time, however, something keeping Her awake. She had forgotten, in her tiredness, that She'd invented _guilt_, so that the humans wouldn't do too many cruel things to each other.

So She was restless. She spent several thousand years that way, tossing and turning and occasionally hearing a new prayer to start it all over again. She heard hundreds of thousands of prayers every moment, all the times Her name was used in vain and the tiny little reaches as well as all the purposeful moments taken. It was just... that one little Fallen Angel seemed to be just a bit louder in the back of Her head.

She knew his name, of course. Both the one she had given him, and then one he'd taken up when he'd Fallen. But now, he was going by a name that _he _chose. This was just one thing that made him seem so much more like Her little humans.

Fascinating, how one of the beings who questioned the humans very existence, and the one who questioned the very reason She tested them, became so much like them.

The angel he hung around with was interesting, too. Lying to Her about doing something purely out of love and concern for one of Her favorite projects. She liked them both, even if the little Fallen Angel bothered Her far too often.

When the first one to ever question her, the one who inspired this one enough that he Fell too, had a child and sent it to earth, She hardly noticed. She was finally getting rest, though She didn't realize it was because the Fallen one had stopped bothering Her for fear of being stopped, and because he was so busy with taking care of a child he didn't even realize wasn't the right one.

So, nearly eleven years later, barely the slightest blink of an eye for the being who created the _entire universe... _

She woke up again. To a question. One more question to plague her on top of the piles and piles of questions that she had been asked over the millennia.

_"Why? You don't have to test them to destruction just to see if you made them right."_ One word, and that little phrase.

So she looked around. Her ineffable game of Her own devising may be complex, and understood by Her, but it still can sometimes spiral out of Her control. That's what happens when you allow yourself to become a player in it, and then skip all your turns.

She realized that Her precious world full of humans was going to end. She knew they were destroying themselves, in many ways, but they still had _time. _Time to fix it, time to go back to what she knew they could do. Time to create a new Garden. But if this... antichrist had any say in it, there wouldn't be that time, not anymore.

She couldn't interfere, not completely. That pesky Free Will and all that. But She could make a nudge, here and there, with that advice She'd been ignoring for so long from Crowley.

Her machinations led to saving the world. It took a few twists and turns, but don't all journeys? She had to laugh when Aziraphale, the angel with the most love for humans in his heart, used Her ineffable plan as an excuse to not end the world. And it _worked. _Crowley chose well.

She never said hello. She couldn't just give them that satisfaction, that's not how it _works. _Besides, She'd been gone too long, hadn't been responsible enough. So, She simply twisted probability a bit, and gave them that one last prophesy. With a few adjustments after they figured it out, perhaps Heaven and Hell would soon be better places than they had been twisted into already.

How else can something be better, unless they are questioned, and have those who ask questions? That had been Her mistake, before. Now, She thought, perhaps She should encourage some more.


End file.
